A Test of Loyalty
by cherline
Summary: The Devil Wears Prada Miranda pisses off her fans, but can Andy help?
1. Chapter 1

Andy stood there feeling stupid. Those same words reverberating off the walls of her mind: "I see a great deal of myself in you" and "Don't be ridiculous, Andrea". She wanted to run away but didn't have the nerve. Her life of living with her parents and not doing anything flashed before her eyes and she decided not to double cross Miranda. Thinking of the devil, the older woman climbed the stairs and turned around to say something to Andy, but she wasn't there. She looked around for her and saw her glued to the spot near the car. She jerked her head sideways, motioning for Andy to follow her. Miranda continued on in and as soon as she was out of Andy's line of vision, the young woman's phone began ringing. Andy glanced at the screen and saw her boss was more impatient than she lets others see.

"What?" Andy tried to bite back the venom in her voice. She may not be able to leave her, but she sure as hell can carry a grudge.

"I'll meet you in your suite." Miranda hung up, leaving Andy with one single question: "What the hell does she want?" Boy, she was pissed at Miranda, and there was nothing that the older woman could do to make it better… that she knew of. When she got into her suite, she immediately picked up a little bit then undressed. If Miranda was going to be in her suite she sure as hell isn't going to be looking at a mess. Andy was comfortable in her new, black, long sleeved, cotton top and grey yoga pants. She was about to sit down when a sharp knock came to her door. Andy grunted out of frustration, stomped her feet on her way to the door, and swung the door open with an arched eyebrow. All her anger melted away when she saw Miranda. The silver-haired woman was dressed in black, straight legged Armani pants, a grey Dior sweater, with pearls, and simple, black, leather Prada pumps. When Andy's gaze finally fell on Miranda's face, the older woman sucked in her cheeks then pursed her lips. "Are you going to let me in, or are you going to make me stand here while you ogle me?" Without realizing it, Andy's mouth had been hanging open; she shut it quickly, with a click of her teeth. Feeling the heat and blush rise to her cheeks, Andy turned her gaze to the floor to hide her face. The younger woman stepped aside and allowed Miranda in. Making herself comfortable, Miranda slipped out of her pumps and sat on the couch, tucking her legs to the side. "Now… Would you like to tell me why you are so pissed at me?" Andy stood in the middle of the doorway until Miranda pointed to the spot on the couch next to her.

"Oh, I dunno, Miranda." Andy made her way over to the older woman and threw herself on the couch. "I dunno why anyone would be mad at you, you're such an angel." Andy rolled her eyes at how gutsy she was being; she'd be lucky if Miranda decided not to cut out her tongue. To her surprise, Miranda chuckled.

"Ok, I get it. The Nigel situation." Andy looked at her with pure agitation. "I don't explain myself to anyone, Andrea. So, I'm only going to say this once." Andy's eyes widened slightly. "Nigel is a gifted man. There really are no limitations on what he can do. There will be plenty of opportunities that will present themselves to him, and it will take a little bit of time for me to work on them though. Give me time, Andrea." Still in shock, Andy rearranged herself on the couch to face Miranda. "Another thing I don't do very often is admit I'm wrong." Andy was finding it hard to keep her eyelids from sticking to her eyebrows. "I did somewhat… force you into coming to Paris with me. I think you are the only one who can keep up with me. So excuse me for wanting to have things run smoothly. I'm…I didn't mean to force you into doing something you didn't want to do. Ask for Emily, she's a quick learner; she'll be bumped up." Andy opened her mouth then closed it again just to open it again.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Miranda smiled sadly and looked down and her joined hands that were sitting on her lap.

"I can trust you; you didn't leave me." Andy's eyes widened and she stared at Miranda in disbelief.

"That was a test? You wanted to make sure I was loyal? Haven't I proved that by trying to tell you Irv wanted to replace you?" Miranda uncurled her legs and slipped on her pumps.

"I didn't say what it was for, dear Andrea." Miranda stood and smoothed down her blouse. "Have a good night, Andrea." Andy stood up and walked Miranda to the door, which surprised the older woman. "Such a gentlem-woman." Andy opened the door and bowed jokingly, getting a chuckle out of Miranda. When the door was closed and Miranda was gone, Andy rested against the wall thinking that she had no idea what Miranda had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy sighed as she slipped into her seat, thankful that they were able to get a private jet instead of being in a crowded plane. She looked around and saw Nigel had already settled down at the far end of the cabin and there was so much room for Miranda to sit anywhere. As Andy reclined, the silver haired woman swooped down in the seat next to her. Andy jumped when Miranda's knee touched hers in an innocent caress.

"Andrea? Do you want to keep me entertained?" Miranda's low octave voice and choice of words could be easily misinterpreted, but Andy took the bait.

"Can't sleep?" Miranda shook her head and smacked her lips. "Do you wanna play a game? I think I might have cards with me." Andy sat her seat upright and looked over at Miranda who just raised her eyebrow.

"Strip poker?" Andy pressed her lips together, in her rendition of Miranda's lip purse, to keep from laughing. Miranda nudged Andy's shoulder. "I was just kidding… Why would I want anyone else besides me to see you in your underwear?" Andy gasped and laughed.

"Miranda Priestly!" Miranda smiled and ducked her head down to hide her blush. "You have a friendly side to you, who knew." She looked back up at Andy

"Getting the picture, Andrea?" Andy's smile faded as she thought.

"You trust me to become your confidant?" Miranda shrugged slightly. "Your friend?" Miranda nodded confidently with a smirk. Feeling light, Andy nodded and smiled back. "It can be done." Miranda sighed and visibly relaxed. "So… strip poker's out." Miranda threw her head back and chuckled. "How about... I'm thinking of a person." Miranda arched an eyebrow.

"Are you male or female?" Miranda gave in.

"Female." Miranda crossed her legs, bringing Andy's attention to how short Miranda's skirt can be when she sits down. Andy had to visibly shake herself free from Miranda's mind grasp. Miranda arched an eyebrow when she saw where Andy's eyes traveled to.

"Actress or singer?" Andy made eye contact quickly; how did she figure it to be a celebrity?

"How did you…singer." Miranda smirked at Andy and pretended to think about her next question.

"Attractive or not?" Andy gave Miranda a look that said "I can't believe you just asked that". "By my standards, I mean." Andy smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had a preference for women." Miranda blushed crimson and Andy looked proud of herself. "Yes, attractive" Getting over her blush, Miranda sucked in her cheeks and thought of who it could be.

"Young or old… er?" Miranda choked on her own words and Andy snorted.

"I consider 60 to still be young." Andy mentally kicked herself for kissing ass. Miranda nodded and mouthed a "thank you". "Young."

"Brunette or blonde?" The older woman was wracking her brain but nothing was coming up.

"Somewhat blonde." Miranda's eyes sparked with the idea of who it could be, but continued to be sure.

"Is she Canadian?" Andy grinned and nodded. "Celine Dion!" Miranda looked to proud of herself. Andy chuckled and looked Miranda in the eyes.

"Having fun?" Miranda nodded and smirked only to have that interrupted by a stifled yawn. "Getting tired?" Andy bit her cheek and thought, "Geez, Andy! What's with all the questions?" The silver haired woman nodded again and reclined her seat slightly and rested her head back. When she closed her eyes, she didn't realize Andy watched her until she drifted off. "Sweet dreams, Miranda." Andy reclined her own seat and began to drift off herself. Miranda's eye lids slid open, sleepily, and she gazed at Andy. A soft smile graced her lips and she closed her eyes again. She woke up a few seconds later to Andy unconsciously nuzzling her shoulder. Resting her head on Andy's, Miranda drifted of to sleep again with a smile on her lips


	3. Chapter 3

"Andrea…" Her name was said all too sweetly for her to trust the situation was good. Andy scurried into Miranda's office with her notebook and pen. "Andrea, you failed to remind me of my appointment with Irv this morning." Andy looked mortified.

"Oh my god, Miranda I am so s-" Miranda cut her off with a single finger in the air.

"I think that this is getting to be a problem." Andy looked at her slack jawed.

"This meaning… ?" She was a little angry to be honest with herself; Andy didn't want to loose Miranda in any way.

"This…" Miranda signaled between them and sighed. "Maybe it was a bad idea." Andy bit the inside of her cheek.

"I thought it was going rather well, but if you think it's a bad idea…" Andy couldn't help it; her eyes were already brimmed with tears. "I honestly can't imagine going back to the way it was." She let a tear slip and she caught it up with her finger tip. Miranda sighed an "oh".

"Don't cry, Andrea. It doesn't have to go back to the way it was." Miranda fingers splayed across her forehead as her thumb pressed to her temple. "It just seems that you are getting distracted from your work. I can't have you forgetting to remind me of important follow up meetings with my boss. That's my ass on the line." Andy smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I did get a little distracted, but not because of our friendship. If anything, this is helping me stay on track. I don't want to disappoint you." Miranda smirked, opened her mouth to speak then closed it with a "hmm".

"We can go to dinner and talk about what's distracting you." Miranda kept her attention towards her laptop and other work on her desk. She tried so hard to show that she wasn't so interested in if Andy said yes or no.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Andy's voice was warm as well as her smile. Miranda finally made eye contact again and found it hard to look away. There was such acceptance and eagerness in the young woman's eyes.

"You can come home with me and we'll head over to…" Miranda paused in mid sentence and fidgeted with her fingers slightly. "Where would you like to eat?" Andy was a little surprised, but she remembered that this is a side of Miranda that she's never seen before. Andy rounded Miranda's desk and leaned against the edge. The younger woman's hips so happened to be in Miranda's line of vision, making the silver haired woman clear her throat and drag her eyes back up to Andy's.

"Why don't you choose? You know where all the great places are. What are you in the mood to eat?" Miranda averted her eyes for a brief second to Andy's thighs then away to her laptop screen.

"I feel like having some Ethiopian food." Andy chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ethiopian's eat?" Miranda looked up at Andy with a raised eyebrow, only to swat Andy on the thigh.

"That was cruel, Andrea; besides they do eat, just not with utensils." With a laugh, Andy uncrossed her arms, braced herself, and jumped up on the desk. Miranda watched as Andy crossed her legs. "If anyone where to walk into this office, they would be shocked to see what I let you get away with." Andy hummed in contentment.

"Yes, but I'm special." Miranda nodded, but she agreed to easily.

"Yes, yellow school bus special." Andy jaw dropped with a gasp. Miranda chuckled and rested a hand on Andy's thigh. The younger woman smiled when she felt Miranda's warm fingers just below the hem of her skirt. With a pat, Miranda awkwardly removed her hand. At that moment Emily rushed in as fast as she could on crutches, shooting Andy a look of contempt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miranda." Miranda reached out, unseen by Emily, and tugged on Andy's boot to get her down. The younger woman slid off the desk and walked around to the front of the office. "Irv is here to see you." Miranda risked a glance at Andy and saw how apologetic the young woman really was.

"Send him in, that's all." Emily limped out of the office while Andy stood behind. Miranda winked her way. "Talk to you later." Andy smiled softly and walked out of the office. Andy watched as Irv stormed into Miranda's office.

"Miranda, I don't appreciate being stood up." Andy winced as soon as she heard Irv's tone. "This is going to go on my head," she thought.

"I apologize deeply Mr. Ravitz. It simply slipped my mind. I was looking over the book from last night and I forgot." With a gasp, realization dawned on Andy that Miranda was taking the fall. Nigel walked in just then with a portfolio gripped loosely in his hand. He paused when he saw Irv pacing around before Miranda.

"What's going on?" Nigel leaned against Emily's desk. Emily looked from Andy to Nigel and back again.

"Miranda's taking the blame for Andy's mistake." Nigel's eyes went wide and he looked over at Andy.

"Andy?" The woman in question looked up with a guilty sensation that she couldn't explain.

"Yes?" Nigel squinted his eyes in thought.

"Are you blackmailing our boss?" Andy threw a glare at him then turned to her computer.

"What's going on between you two?" Emily made her way to Andy's desk. "You were the one who fucked that up, not her. Why did she take the blame?" Andy snorted and shrugged.

"She likes me better than you?" With a glare, Emily hobbled back to her seat. Nigel chuckled softly.

"Children, children." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Quit being so juvenile, Andy; I've known her longer anyway." Andy couldn't help herself, she let out a chuckle while sticking her tongue out. "Yeah, I'm sure you're girlfriend would love that." The brunette gasped and snorted. Nigel shuddered with disgust and stared wide eyed at Emily.

"OMGod! How did you know!?!" Emily turned back to her Imac with a scowl.

"You were sitting on her desk and she had her hands all over you." Andy went slack jawed. Nigel put up a hand and huffed.

"I've had enough." With that he walked out of the office leaving the girls to argue.

"She did not!" Emily faced Andy and gave her that mirrored Miranda's usual look of irritation. "She patted me on the thigh. Anyway, it's not like that." Andy attempted to return to her work, but failed miserably.

"Riiiight, whatever you say." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Ptsh!" Finally able to recommence with her work, Andy turned back to the computer screen and focused. She was able to organize the entire Winter Gala, schedule Miranda's time for the following month, and was able to narrow down which restaurants Miranda might want to go to. Andy saw a pale hand pass in front of her and realized she zoned out when she ran out of things to do. Her attention was drawn back to the person in front of her. Miranda Priestly stood there looking highly amused as watched Andy sit there with her head in her hand.

"Do you often drool when you day dream?" Andy glared and passed a finger over the corners of her mouth to make sure she was just joking.

"Hello, nice to see you again too." With an evil smirk, Miranda rested her palms on the desk lowering her torso slightly. Andy glanced towards Miranda's not fully buttoned blouse, on her way down to the desk, and proved her thoughts right, they were magnificent. The older woman's smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"Or were you just fantasizing about me?" Miranda chuckled when Andy's jaw very nearly hit the desk when she slipped off her hand. When she stood, Andy took the little time to compose herself. "Just a joke, of course." Miranda retrieved her own coat and bag and tossed Andy's belongings on her desk. "Let's go say good bye to the twins." Andy gathered her stuff and helplessly followed the sashay of Miranda's hips. It was a silent trip to the town house, with the exception of Miranda humming "Super Trouper" softly to herself. Andy kept stealing glances at the dragon lady while she stared out the window. "She must have recently watched Mamma Mia." Andy thought with a smile.

"What are you humming?" Andy decided to play stupid. Miranda turned to her with a sad smirk.

"It's called Super Trouper, by Abba. It's the girl's lullaby. Or was the girl's lullaby, before they decided they were to grown for it." Andy reached over and stroked Miranda's arm and pulled back when Miranda turned to her sharply. However she turned to her, the look on Miranda's face showed nothing but acceptance. Feeling brave, Andy reached over again and rested her hand on Miranda's. With a smirk, Miranda gently squeezed the fingers that slipped between her forefinger and thumb. "They're growing up." Miranda pulled away slowly. "It's a rarity when they do want me to tuck them in and sing to them; usually, that's when they're sick." Miranda turned to look out the window once more.

"There's so much to learn about you." Without thinking, Andy let it slip and prayed she wouldn't be punished for it. Instead of being the Ice Queen she always portrays, Miranda simply nodded.

"Indeed, there is." Andy hummed and wrung her hands nervously when they pulled up to the town house. The first to get out was Andy; she made her way around the car and opened the door for Miranda. Andy extended her hand to help the woman up and to her surprise, Miranda actually took it. Once she was out of the car she stuck her head in and said a brief goodnight to Roy and shut the door. Andy allowed Miranda to lead the way. As soon as they came in the door they were bombarded by two overtly eager 11 year olds.

"Mom!" Caroline, Andy assumed, hugged Miranda around the waist and Cassidy reached over and kissed her mother hello. When their greetings were done with, both girls looked at Andy. "Why is she here?" Caroline's attitude left Andy feeling like Miranda just ripped through her. Miranda looked back at Andy with apologetic eyes.

"She's going to have dinner with me, she's mommy's friend." When Miranda turned back to her twins, Andy grinned. Caroline shrugged and Cassidy looked back and forth from Miranda to Andy as a knowing smile erupted on her face.

"When is Daddy coming?" Caroline checked her watch.

"He should be here soon." Miranda reached out and brushed back strawberry blond hair and tucked it behind Cassidy's ear. "You have everything packed? You have to make sure you have all your school books and your homework assignments." Caroline patted the bags at the base of the stairs.

"Got everything, Mom." With a reassured smile, Miranda reached out and hugged her daughters tightly. A horn sounded loudly outside and the girls scurried to put their bags on. "See ya, Mommy." Miranda sighed softly, barely audible, but Andy heard it.

"Bye Mom!" Miranda leaned over and kissed her daughters on their precious, pink, rose bud lips.

"Bye darlings… behave." Miranda watched her girls run out the door and drive off. "I'll never get used to them going." She turned to Andy. "Just you and me, then" Miranda reached out and tugged on Andy's jacket. "Let's go. I've changed my mind about what I want to eat." With a chuckle, Andy followed Miranda out the door. Driving down the street in a convertible Porsche with Miranda Priestly as the driver is quite scary. The car doesn't feel very safe, and Miranda has road rage. "No wonder she doesn't drive during the day; traffic would be her reason for murder," Andy thought with a chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Miranda glanced at her then kept her eyes on the road a head of her.

"You have a terrible temper." Miranda smiled and rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not shouting obscenities outside my car window." Andy giggled at the thought.

"No, but honking your horn for three full seconds is just as bad." Miranda snorted and pulled into a McDonalds drive through. Andy took one look at where they were and submitted into a fit of hysterics. Miranda stared at her with a smile plastered to her face.

"I don't see what's so funny." Andy tried to speak, but only made it worse for herself. "What?" Miranda was now chuckling softly; Andy's laughing was infectious.

"This…" Andy took a deep breath. "Is what you wanted to eat?" Miranda raised an eyebrow as she pulled up to take her order.

"Hi, welcome to Mc-" Miranda immediately cut her off.

"I'll have a number one with a medium coke." Miranda turned to Andy and tapped her on the thigh. "What do you want?" Andy tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Same." With that, Andy burst into hysterics once more.

"Two number ones with two medium cokes." Miranda waited impatiently for the server to repeat the order to her.

"Ok, that'll b-"

"Bore someone else with your details." Miranda drove to the next window receiving a gasp from the girl who stood there.

"You're Miranda Priestly!" Miranda rolled her eyes in annoyance with both Andy who wouldn't shut up and the girl who seemed to want to kiss Miranda rather than do her job and serve her food. Miranda handed the shivering girl her debit card.

"Make it quick." The girl, if anything, took more time trying to hurry up. She dropped the card twice, once outside the window making Miranda get out and get it herself. "We will see if I ever come here again. I will call your manager and report you." Miranda's empty threats left Andy shaking with silent laughter. Miranda drove to the next window and snatched the bag away from the skinny boy standing there. Andy sunk in her seat, not being able to control her laughter. Miranda took the drinks from the boy and sped off. Glancing at Andrea put her in a good mood all over again.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Andy had to gasp for air.

"Did you memorize the menu?" Andy began to shake uncontrollably, again. Miranda tried so hard to purse her lips seriously but an awkward yet cute smirk came of it.

"I just know what I like." Andy inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Apparently you like Big Macs." Andy laughed again bringing Miranda along with her. When they pulled up to the house, both women's spirits where high and their eyes shone with unshed tears of laughter. Miranda led them into the living room where the fire was crackling and the room was comfortable. Miranda dropped off the food and drinks on the coffee table.

"I'll be right back." Miranda left Andy to look around, but instead of sticking her nose into everything she settled down on the floor and watched the fire. Miranda returned with two plates and utensils. Andy pointed at the utensils.

"What are those for?" Miranda chose to set them up before answering.

"For eating." Miranda was always sarcastic, queen of sarcasm in fact. Andy mocked Miranda while the woman in question gracefully swooped down on the floor. Miranda cut her burger into quarters and stabbed a fork into one of the quarters.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Miranda looked up in shock. Andy reached over, grabbed one of Miranda's quarters and put it right in front of the older woman's lips. Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed. When she realized Andy would not back down, she delicately took hold of Andy's wrist and took a small bite. Her bottom lip accidentally brushed against Andy's thumb. "Thank you! That's how you eat a burger." Miranda smirked and licked her lips.

"Really? I wasn't aware…" Andy took a bite of her big Mac and some of the special sauce smeared on the corner of her mouth. Miranda smiled warmly as she reached over and wiped, gently, at Andy's mouth. Without thinking, Andy leaned in to Miranda's touch. When Miranda pulled away, it caught Andy's attention. They sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes for a moment. Andy felt a warmth spread over her as her heart raced. Miranda felt panicked, but not in the bad way one would expect. At that moment, Miranda's cell phone rang. Frantic, Miranda searched her person for her phone.

"Hello girls." Miranda got up and began walking around while talking to her daughters. "Well, alright, if you're tucked in." Miranda began to sing "Super Trouper" for Caroline and Cassidy while Andy listened in. When the call was ended, Andy and Miranda finished their meals, neither mentioning what happened or what nearly happened. And when they said their goodbyes, Miranda dared to lean in and kiss Andy on the cheek. With a whispered "bye" they parted until the next day of work together.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy arrived at work about a half an hour late due to a doctor's appointment. When she walked into the office, Emily was in a state of panic.

"Just get on with it, Leslie!" The red head ruffled with the newspaper before her. "I don't care what you do, just do it! I don't want to see any more articles like this one. Make sure Christian Thompson gets hell for this too." Andy froze at the sound of that man's name. She turned to Emily and was about to ask what happened when Miranda blew in. The older woman walked past Andy on her way to her office.

"Andrea." Emily's eyes widened when she saw Miranda had a newspaper with her. Without taking off her coat or putting down her purse, Andy followed Miranda into her office. Andy began unbuttoning her jacket while watching Miranda close the doors to her office. When Miranda stood still, facing the doors, is when Andy started to panic. She flung her coat and purse on one of the chairs and walked up to Miranda. "It seems I've misplaced my trust in you." When Miranda turned to face Andy, her eyes were already shining with unshed tears. Andy wanted to take the woman into her arms and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"No, Mira-" Andy took a step forward, but Miranda halted her by putting her hand up and walking away. Andy felt absolutely helpless as she watched Miranda toss the newspaper and her purse on her desk and struggled out of her jacket. "What did I do to make you think that?" Andy's eyes were already burning behind her eyelids. Miranda wiped at her eyes then pursed her lips. When Miranda picked up the newspaper, is when Andy realized that Christian Thompson stabbed her in the back. Miranda walked up to Andy, shoving the paper into her hands. Andy looked at the first page with wide eyes. It showcased a picture of Miranda and Andy side by side. "Employees are loyal, but is the Ice Queen?" Andy read on about how Miranda took advantage of Nigel and swindled him out of a higher position with James Holt. Christian went on about how this was an act out against the gay community. "The employee in question is still working for The Dragon Lady, but in his former position." Andy tossed the paper back on the desk and folded her arms. "So you think I have something to do with this?" Miranda pursed her lips again.

"When you warned me about Jacqueline Follet, you mentioned him." Andy's jaw dropped as she scrabbled for the right explanation.

"He was a friend back then…" Miranda turned away to look out the window. "I found a mock up of how Runway would look if Jacqueline took over." She watched as Miranda wiped at her eyes again. "As soon as I found out I ran to you." Miranda turned around sharply.

"You came to me looking like a disheveled mess." Miranda's words cut deep even if it didn't really come out to be an insult on Andy's persona.

"I-I-I…" Andy let her tears slip down her cheeks while averted her eyes to the lush carpeted floor.

"You slept with him." It wasn't a question, just a something that sounded like it tasted bad in Miranda's mouth. The way she spit it out, made Andy flinch.

"Yes, it was a huge mistake." Miranda nodded while sucking in her cheeks.

"You can say that again." Andy took a step closer to Miranda, wanting to just have the words to apologize, but then she realized that what she did in her personal life should be of no concern to Miranda.

"It doesn't matter if I slept with him once. What matters is its over. I didn't do this." Rolling her eyes, Miranda turned stepped back. She wanted to get away from Andy.

"All I know is that we were…" Licking her lips, Miranda hesitated to continue. "Then this comes out. How do I know you're not just here to feed him the 'scoop'?" Andy moved closer to Miranda and took a hold of her arms.

"Miranda look at me!" Shocked by such forcefulness, Miranda looked up into Andy's eyes. "You have to believe me, I chose you. I don't have anything to do with this." Miranda let a tear slip. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or you're family. Christian is bitter because I left him and gypped him out of a well paying job; I had nothing to do with this." With a glare, Miranda put two and two together.

"Jacqueline was going to hire him?" Andy nodded and let go of Miranda's arms.

"Yeah. It could be the reason he wanted to bed me. As soon as he figured out I worked for you, he was truly interested in me. I didn't do this, Miranda. You must believe me." Miranda nodded and cupped Andy's face.

"Of course you didn't. I just go off the wall sometimes. I jumped to conclusions and thought that you joined up with him an-" Andy pulled her in for a brief hug and surprisingly enough, Miranda hugged back. "You forgive me?" Andy pulled away and grinned.

"How can I forgive you when you didn't ask for forgiveness?" Miranda gave her a look that said "That's the closest you're going to get". "Yes, all is forgiven." Andy picked up Miranda's coat and bag along with her own. "Dinner, tonight?" Miranda smirked and snorted.

"You can get over it that easily?" Andy nodded with a grin.

"That's what being a friend is about. Forgive and forget." With that Andy walked out of the office to hang up the coats. As soon as Andy was done with the jackets and bags, Emily glared at her.

"Kiss and make up?" Andy rolled her eyes as she sat down to begin her work.

"More like kiss and make up sex" Emily gasped while Andy laughed.

"It's beyond me how you two can smile through this whole thing when it could do some serious damage to Runway." Andy scoffed and turned to face Emily.

"Emily, build a bridge an-" Andy saw movement out of the corner of her eye and watched as Miranda came out of her office.

"Get over yourself." Emily looked like someone just wished 10 pounds on her. Miranda glanced at the redhead on her way to Andy. "Do you want to grab lunch together?" Miranda's voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew Emily could still hear her. Andy smirked and played with a paper clip.

"Yeah, sure, what do you have in mind?" Miranda reached out and laid her hand on Andy's to get young woman's full attention.

"There's a great place for the best pizza this side of New York." Miranda smirked when Andy's jaw dropped.

"Oh! Charlie's?" With a nod, Miranda let go of Andy's hand. "How are we supposed to get in there? It's a holiday." Miranda raised an eyebrow and Andy blushed. "That's right… you're Miranda Priestly." Miranda smirked again

"We'll pick up the girls and head that way soon." Miranda walked back to the office with Andy trailing her.

"You're not going to let me work today are you?" With a chuckle, Miranda swooped down in her chair. Andy smiled at Miranda's cuteness; yes, she was being adorable. Lucky for Andy though, Miranda didn't know how to read minds. "Fresh hot coffee?" Miranda nodded and went to work as soon as Andy left. When the young woman returned with Miranda's scalding coffee, the older woman was itching to go. She took her coffee from Andy and began bothering her.

"Let's go." Andy chuckled watching the older woman fidget in her seat like she had ADD.

"Hold on a sec. would ya?" Miranda raised an eyebrow; no one told her to wait. "I have to set up a call forwarding system so Emily could pee while were out." Miranda nearly laughed at the image of a dancing Emily. "Plus we still have plenty of time." With a roll of her eyes, Miranda crossed her legs and huffed. She decided her time would be better spent reviewing the book and drinking the rest of her coffee.

"Not really, we have to pick up the girls at their fathers, which is 30 minutes from here, then we have to get to Charlie's before 12. I don't want to be crowded." Andy nodded and left the office to make quick work of the call forwarding set up. Andy returned with Miranda's and her coat and bag. Miranda just threw on the coat without buttoning it, and began heading out. Andy grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Come here. What's wrong with this picture?" Miranda forced herself not to grin, it was a revelation that Andy cared about her that much. Andy reached out and started fasten the buttons. "I don't care if it looks tacky buttoned all the way up, you're going to catch your death out there, then who's going to take care of you?" Miranda's eyes softened as she watched the other woman's move from button to button while she fastened them.

"You." It was almost said as a caress; it was so softly spoken it got Andy's attention. The younger woman caught Miranda's eyes then glanced at the older woman's lips. Clearing her throat, Andy went back to fastening Miranda's coat and tied her scarf around her neck. Miranda glanced down at Andy's coat and smirked. She tugged on Andy's jacket. "Hypocrite." Andy looked down with a smile and quickly did up her jacket. The brunette looked up into Miranda's eyes when she was done. "Ready?" Andy smirked and nodded.

"Let's get the girls." Miranda stepped aside and allowed Andy to leave the office before her. She glanced towards Emily and made sure the woman was engrossed in her work before returning her gaze to Andy. Miranda watched as the young woman's hips swayed under the jacket and every now and then, she would catch a glimpse of Andy's thighs when the slit of her trench flipped open because her skirt rose with the friction of the material. A nervous, nauseating, feeling settled in her stomach when they entered the elevator. Andy kept stealing glances from the corner of her eye. Miranda slipped on her sunglasses and focused on the illuminated buttons. When the elevator dinged, a rush of relief flooded Miranda only to be replaced with panic because they had to sit in a car for about forty-five minutes. Andy let Miranda lead the way, but when she reached the car, Andy rushed to open the door for the silver haired fashonista. Miranda shook her head and held the door open. "You go in first, the street is to busy for you to enter through that side." Miranda watched Andy slide in, to the other side, leaving room for her. Predictably, Miranda kept her cool throughout the car ride. She succumbed to two or three glances towards Andy's shapely legs and the curve of her neck while the young woman reclined her head in an attempt to relax. When they arrived at her ex's, Miranda waved Andy over. "I don't bite, Andrea." Taking a hold of Andy's arm and pulling her close, the older woman smirked. "At least not too hard." As the girls piled in, Andy gave Miranda a look that was the equivalent of "You bite me, I bite harder". A bit cramped and warm, Miranda and Andrea sat close together trying to ignore one another. If Andy moved her foot her whole leg rubbed up against Miranda's. And if the older woman wanted to rest her hand in her lap, her arm would come into contact with Andy's round, firm breast. Needless to say, Miranda was regretting not moving to the front. When they pulled up to Charlie's, everyone scrambled to get out. With a sigh, Miranda lead them all in.

"It's so strange that a place like this is virtually empty on a holiday." Miranda glared at Andy when a flock of people arrived. She turned on her heal and made her way out of the crowd only to have Andy tug on the collar of Miranda's jacket. Defeated with a pout, Miranda turned back around, entered the restaurant, and was shown to her seat. They sat in a circular booth, which Miranda detested, but the twins loved. Miranda decided that sitting in a booth did have some merit; after she slid in to the middle, Andy slid in right next to her. They sat in silence while looking at the menus, but once they ordered, conversation ensued.

"What did you do at your father's?" Miranda began for distraction; Andy's thighs were too close for comfort.

"We stayed in, watched movies, played the Wii…" Andy's jaw dropped.

"No way!" Miranda looked over at her in shock. "You have a Wii?" Caroline and Cassidy smiled and nodded simultaneously. "What is your favorite game?" Miranda smirked as she watched their interaction.

"We just like playing the Wii sports." Cassidy looked at Caroline with a scowl.

"Speak for yourself." Cassidy turned to Andy excitedly. "I love Twilight Princess. I had it on Game Cube, but it's a different experience with the Wii." Andy listened in awe.

"You're a fan of The legend of Zelda?" Cassidy nodded, but Caroline cringed. Andy had to stifle a smile when she saw Caroline's reaction. "And you like just the sports?" Caroline nodded with a grin.

"I like to play tennis and boxing." Andy glanced at Miranda who just looked on with a smile.

"You must be the calmer one then." Andy chuckled when Miranda nodded and pointed a finger at Cassidy.

"This one goes punching pillows. I have yet to break that habit." Cassidy smiled and lovingly stuck out her tongue to tease Miranda. The older woman glanced around and mirrored Cassidy's action. Andy chuckled at the display and continued to talk to Caroline and Cassidy about gaming. Andy found out that they had all the recent systems except for a DS Lite, which they were planning on saving up for. Miranda apparently doesn't just give them anything they want, they have to earn it. Andy was engrossed in a conversation about The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hour Glass when Miranda found a few pieces of lint lingering on Andy's skirt. She wondered what would Andy's reaction be if she were to pluck the offending lint off. When she did, Andy jumped slightly and turned to Miranda, who just kept removing the small collections of thread up. Andy felt heat rise to her face and knew she was blushing. With every touch of Miranda's fingers against her clothed thigh, she felt tingles shoot up her spine and into her scalp. When the older woman finished, she went about listening to their conversation like nothing happened. After their meal was served and eaten, Caroline and Cassidy got dropped off home with their sitter and the two women returned to work.

"Oh thank God! I nearly peed myself!" Miranda looked back in disgust while dumping her things on Emily's desk.

"Emily, keep you bodily functions to yourself." Emily opened her mouth to apologize. "That's all." With an annoyed smirk Emily turned to Andy.

"I have had to pee for an hour now, and you have been gone for two!" Andy rolled her eyes then remembered a crucial detail.

"I set up a call forwarding system. It's not my fault." Emily glared like she was getting ready to choke Andy.

"Yes, but it's the first time I've heard about it!" Andy visibly shrank and mouthed oops.

"I'm sorry, Em. I guess I forgot to tell you." Emily rolled her eyes and walked out of the office mocking Andy with an "I guess". Andy chuckled and knew Emily forgave her.

"Andrea." The brunette rushed into Miranda's office with her jacket still on. "What are you doing on the 31st of next month?" Andy laughed; she knew where this was going.

"Nothing. Do you have plans to take the girls trick or treating?" Miranda smiled and nodded.

"I was wondering if you'd care to join us." With a grin, Andy began unbuttoning her jacket. Miranda spaced out for a second; she began to imagine what lesser clothing Andy could be wearing under that coat. She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at Andy with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to… dress up." Miranda froze when Andy slipped the coat off her shoulders slowly.

"Are you alright?" Andy's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"N-yes, I'm fine…" Miranda hummed in annoyance only because she was getting distracted. While tugging the jacket off her arms, Andy smirked. "Um, yes, the 31st meet us at the house." Andy smirked once more and turned to walk out, leaving Miranda's mind in a puddle.


	5. Lesbians in your Kitchen

Miranda sat at home sipping a glass of Château Petrus peacefully, until the door bell rang. She glanced at her watch and realized it was way too early for trick or treaters. She put down her wine and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she went into shock; she was looking at a younger version of herself. Andy dressed in a black dress from the Roland Mouret spring 2006 collection, white Dolce & Gabbana fur coat and black, white tipped Chanel heals, and a short, silver wig. She raised an eyebrow at the woman who stood at the door.

"That's not very amusing, Andrea." Andy knew the older woman would think her costume was a mock Miranda. With a roll of her eyes, Andy pulled out the black hair spray.

"I'm Cruella DeVille." Miranda stepped aside and watched Andy juggled a hanger with red and black clothing on it, a plastic bag, her purse, and the can of color hair spray, all in that heavy fur coat. She dropped her stuff in the hallway and pulled out a small tube of Polygrip to show it to Miranda. With a glare, the older woman pushed Andy's hand down.

"You just keep digging yourself in deeper." Andy chuckled and opened her hand revealing two very natural looking fangs. "You're going to be a vampiric Cruella?" Andy smirked and shook her head.

"Oh no, my dear; theses are for you." Miranda backed away with her hand up to shield herself.

"I don't' think so." Miranda shook her head slowly when Andy's puppy eyes came into play.

"Miranda… its Halloween and you won't be the only one dressed up." Miranda pursed her lips.

"I said that was optional." Andy sighed and turned to put the fangs back in the bag. "Wait. Let me see the rest of the costume." Andy turned right back around with a grin.

"I picked something out of the closet for you." Andy could sense that an eyebrow would be shot up and she was right, but before Miranda could comment, Andy reached for the hanger and pulled off the dress. The fashionista took the gown from Andy with a smirk.

"Valentino." Miranda headed upstairs with the gown in hand. "Coming?" Andy gathered her things as quickly as she could and bolted upstairs.

"Where did you go?" Andy looked down the hallway and saw four different doors, two of them where open. Miranda stepped out into the hallway and Andy followed her into the master bedroom. This nervous bubbling settled all over her body when she walked in. She felt that Miranda would see her true desires and not want any part of her anymore; lascivious thoughts danced in her mind upon entering the bedroom. Andy set her stuff down on the large chair by the picture window. Slipping out of the hot fur, Andy noticed Miranda had snuck into the adjoining bathroom. Andy allowed herself to look around, her eyes fell on the bed. She should have guessed Miranda would have blood red, silk sheets that made you crave to feel them against your bare skin. Andy was tempted to ask if Miranda slept in the nude. Miranda immerged from the bathroom in the gown. She turned to have Andy zip her up. The young woman's palms got sweaty at the thought of touching Miranda's bare back. Andy wiped her palms on her dress and pulled up the zipper, trying hard not to caress the pale skin.

"Yes, this will do." Miranda examined herself in the full length mirror without notice that Andy was doing much the same. The young woman's eyes raked up Miranda's body slowly, taking in the contours of the older woman's frame. The material fell loose at mid thigh, but hugged her hips in such a way that caused the young woman to stare. In her mind's eye, Andy allowed her fingertips to follow the curve of Miranda's waist. Her mouth salivated when her eyes caressed the slope from Miranda's belly button to her sex. Andy watched as Miranda turned to her side, arching her back. With her round firm, derriere out, Andy realized Miranda worked out. She followed the line of the older woman's back, mentally trailing kisses up her spine. Andy's eyes glided over to Miranda's breasts and locked her gaze. For a woman her age, Miranda's breasts were still pert and showcased in a low cut fashion. _Oh yes. Miranda Priestly is fucking sexy,_ Andy concluded as she looked over the other woman's body once more. The stare was broken when Miranda went to her own closet to retrieve her red Guess Carrie pumps. Andy leaned over, snatched up the cape, and wrapped it around Miranda's shoulders. The older woman smiled. "Burberry. Not my choice of combination, but it will do for tonight, I suppose." Andy fastened the cape and pushed a flap over Miranda's shoulder with a smirk.

"It's perfect for tonight." Miranda looked through Andy's bag, retrieving the fangs and polygrip, and walked off into the bathroom once again.

"We should go to Irv's house and scare the living daylights out of him." Andy chuckled when Miranda snorted. "He already thinks I'm a blood sucking, demon, vampire bitch." Andy's eyes widened as she looked towards the bathroom.

"Verbatum?"

"No, but he did say that I suck the spirit from today's youth with just a glare." For fear of being asked if she was discouraged upon meeting "The Dragon Lady", the young woman changed the subject.

"Why did you cover for me that day that I forgot to tell you about your meeting?" Lips pursed in silence for a second.

"I didn't want to make you look bad. If it was on my head nothing more would have been said, but if it was on yours, it would have never been let go." Andy grinned to herself; the so called "Ice Queen" protected her.

"What did Irv talk to you about then?" the brunette was tempted to sit on the bed but settled for the arm of the chair. The editor walked out of the bathroom without having done anything with the fangs. She took one look at Andy and arched an eyebrow.

"You can sit on the bed, only I sleep in it." Andy blushed and got up to sit on the queen sized bed. "He wanted to tell me that since the tabloids got a hold of Nigel's story and how 'homophobic' I am, that sales have gone down slightly. Apparently gays have been dropping the magazine. The more those tabloids print on me, the more Runway looses. So, I have to figure out what to do. Of course he didn't say that, but I know there's a bounty on my head if I don't fix it. Now with that Christian Thompson story circulating, we'll loose more." Andy let out a thoughtful hum.

"You could always lie and say you've had a lesbian fling." Usually pale cheeks blushed darkened with increased blood flow behind their skin as baby blue eyes averted.

"I don't see how that would bring the readers back." Clearing her throat, Andy looked down at Miranda's bed then back at her.

"With that as your back story, you could say that you're not homophobic and you support the gay and lesbian community." There was a slight pause before the brunette continued. "You remember telling me to give you time when it came to Nigel? It seems now that Runway readers are the ones being impatient." Alabaster eyelids fluttered in an eye roll.

"Don't I know it, but I have a solution for that. I've heard that Jacqueline has been making a mockery of James. Nigel would do him justice. I knew it wouldn't happen. It was just a matter of time. Didn't I tell you that she couldn't do what I do? Nigel comes closest to succeeding at that job, other than me of course. She may have been editor of French Runway, but who's ideas did she take?" Miranda pointed at herself with a smirk.

"Yours." With a nod, Miranda turned back into the bathroom.

"Andrea?" Andy hurried into the bathroom to find Miranda standing in front of the mirror with the Polygrip in her hand.

"You have to dry your teeth first." Andy chuckled when she saw a silvery eyebrow arch. She filled the fangs with Polygrip and set them on the counter. Miranda used a hand towel to dry her teeth and immediately stuck the fangs on her canines. Andy reached over and plucked a tissue from its box and handed it to the editor. The older woman blotted off the excess Polygrip and closed her mouth with a grimace.

"They should make it taste better." The fashionista's slur was enough to make her assistant chuckle. Putting her hands on her hips, Miranda glared at Andy through the mirror. "I sound ridiculous." The brunette laughed clutching at her ribs.

"Yes, but you look fabulous." Miranda attempted at pursing her lips, but the fangs got in the way.

"Don't I always?" Andy knew it was a rhetorical question, but that didn't stop her from answering it.

"No, not always." Miranda stepped closer to Andy with a glare.

"You know how they say that my bark is worse than my bite?" The young woman cowered slightly. "I would be careful if I were you; you're very close to finding out." Miranda walked past Andy, leaving her with the uncertainty of whether she wanted to be bitten by Miranda or not. She shivered and followed the older woman out of the bathroom. Andy fidgeted for a second then retrieved the black hair spray.

"Would you mind spraying the wig?" Miranda took the can from the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to take it off?" Andy shook her, now, silvery head.

"It took me forever to get this wig on; I'm not taking it off." Miranda's eyes traveled to the Prada dress Andy was wearing.

"Then you must take the dress off, I am not getting this spray all over a thousand, seven hundred dollar dress that doesn't even belong to you." Miranda walked over to her closet and pulled her grey robe off the hook and tossed it toward Andy. The young woman caught it and looked at Miranda with trepidation before she reached around and pulled the zipper to her dress down. The older woman's eyes flickered away as she closed the door to her bedroom. Andy's heart jumped to her throat in result of Miranda's eyes falling back on her. When Andy pushed the dress off her shoulders and abdomen, Miranda averted her eyes and desperately tried to keep her eyes off the young woman. Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda noticed Andy wore pink Calvin Klein lingerie. The assistant cleared her throat, feeling like something got lodged in it. Miranda got the wrong signal and looked over at Andy only to quickly look away, she was lucky Andy had her back turned, but her libido wasn't lucky that she got an eyeful of Andy's shapely ass. When she slipped into Miranda's robe and tied it shut, she noticed the older woman tried to busy herself with photos by her bedside table. Andy made her way over to Miranda and saw the older woman jump at her touch. "Ready?" The silver haired fashionista thought it very appealing seeing Andy in her robe. Miranda stood, guiding Andy into her bathroom once more. She pulled the younger woman into the shower, spread the neck of the robe open, and tugged the sleeves to pull the robe off of Andy's shoulders. The brunette cleared her throat when her pulse quickened. She made the decision to remove it when Miranda eyed the can and the grey garment. Andy hooked a thumb behind the single knot and pulled. The robe fell open, revealing her pink lingerie. While Andy was distracted with the terrycloth material, Miranda allowed here eyes to roam the younger woman's body. With a blush, Miranda snapped here yes back to Andy's, even though the brunette wasn't paying attention. Miranda watched as the brunette nervously hung the robe on the nearest hook. Andy wiped her sweaty hands on her thighs and returned to her place, making Miranda bite her bottom lip to refrain from smiling. Andy glanced at the older woman and had to double back. Miranda chuckled to diffuse the situation.

"What?" Miranda nodded in the direction of Andy's lingerie and thought quickly.

"Cute underwear… for a 15 year old." Andy forced a laugh and glared Miranda's way.

"What do you wear Miss Fashion Queen?" As soon as the question slipped past her lips, she regretted it. She didn't fear Miranda would snap at her, but she knew she would fantasize about what underwear Miranda wore constantly. The Editor quirked an eyebrow and began spraying Andy's wig.

"Lace…" Andy cleared her throat; she didn't think that the other woman would actually tell her. "Silk…" She was guided to turn when a soft hand brushed and pushed on her shoulder. "Satin…" Miranda cupped the brunette's neck while she sprayed, covering all the silver on the left side of the wig while the other woman pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to stifle her groans of frustration. "Nothing." The younger woman turned to face Miranda.

"Nothing?" Miranda blushed furiously.

"No panties, no panty line." Andy cleared her throat once more.

"Are you ill, Andrea?" The younger woman shook her head as she realized that the idea of Miranda wearing no underwear in a tight skirt will driver her absolutely made. "You sound like you have a cough." Miranda turned and retrieved her hair dryer.

"It's allergies, post nasal drip." Andy cleared her throat for emphasis. Miranda turned to her with a smirk and blow dryer in hand. Andy felt chills run down her spin when the warm air blew over her. Once her wig was dry, Andy rushed to get dressed. The snug garment was just past her hips when a knock sounded at the door. Miranda looked over at it, but before she could answer, in popped a little red head. Caroline's eyes sparkled when she saw Andy.

"I didn't know you were here yet." Andy tried for a smile but it faltered when Cassidy pushed her way through. The girl's eyes widened at the view of Andy hurrying to pull up the rest of her dre4ss. Her eyes flashed from Andy to her mother and back again.

"Neither of you waited for a response. Is that the way we behave?" The twins averted their eyes to the floor and shook their heads while Miranda reached over to zip up Andy's dress.

"Caroline needs help putting on her green make-up." Caroline nodded then looked her mother up and down.

"What are you wearing?" Miranda glanced at Andy, who had to put a hand over her mouth to keep her giggles private.

"A costume..." The editor looked down at herself. "Apparently I'm supposed to be a vampire." Miranda showed off her fangs and Caroline nodded.

"Seems accurate." Miranda glared at her daughter. Cassidy grinned and gazed at Andy.

"Thank you for making her go with us." The older woman looked outraged.

"No one's making me go. I always go." Caroline arched an eyebrow in a very Miranda-like fashion.

"Yes, but you only sit in the car creeping from house to house." Andy burst into laughter only to try to contain herself.

"What makes you think tonight will be any different?" Miranda smirked at her children. "Go ask Sara if she would help you with your costumes." Both girls clambered out of the room in search of their house maid. Miranda glanced at Andy only to turn away when an obvious blush spread over her cheeks. She thought of the state of dress Andy was in when the girls burst through the door. Her mouth salivated when nausea waved over her; she realized she had Andrea, the object of her affection, half naked in her bedroom and did nothing about it. A slurp came from Miranda's mouth and the fangs loosened. The older woman pulled them out of her mouth and shuddered at the taste of the Polygrip.

"What's wrong?" Andy stepped forward, watching as Miranda made odd faces. The other woman unfurled her fingers to show Andy her fangs fell out. "Ah." Miranda shrugged while placing them on her vanity.

"God that stuff tastes awful. It was pointless anyway, we're about to have dinner." Andy smiled excitedly.

"Good because I was getting hungry." Miranda chuckled when Andy rushed out the door.

Down in the kitchen, the girls sat patiently at the table waiting for Andy and Miranda to join them. When both women took their seats, Caroline and Cassidy dived in; they wanted to get on with their costumes. Sitting across from Miranda was difficult for Andy. She kept stealing glances. Andy stretched her legs out slowly causing her ankle to slide against Miranda's. With a slight jump, the older woman's attention pulled back to Andy. The brunette jerked her leg back and cleared her throat.

"So, Miranda did you find a solution for Runway's little problem?" Grateful for the distraction, Miranda turned her attention back to her dinner.

"No, I haven't. I was thinking maybe an interview with a magazine." Andy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Oh! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Miranda's eyes snapped up to Andy. "There's a Gay and Lesbian magazine! Oh, what's the name of it…" Miranda's eyes went wide, looking at children hoping they would ignore Andy. "The Advocate!" Caroline looked puzzled and Cassidy nonchalant. Miranda gave Andy a death glare. "Try to get an interview with them and say you've had… a… what?" Andy's sentence stumbled to a halt. Caroline looked up at Miranda.

"What exactly does being gay mean?" Miranda's gaze traveled from Caroline to Andy and back until she settled for another death glare toward Andy. Cassidy pushed her food around her plate.

"Gay is when a boy likes a boy and lesbian is when a girl likes a girl." Miranda's eyes went wide for the second time when she directed her gaze to Cassidy. Andy mouthed "Oops" in hopes that she could covey to Miranda she didn't realize her daughters were that sheltered.

"Cassidy, how do you know that?" The young girl looked up at her mother with ease.

"Bethany, from riding class, has two mommies." Caroline looked curiously at her mother.

"Does that mean you're a lesbian?" Miranda could have fainted, but choked instead. Andy froze in horror.

"Don't be stupid, Caroline." Cassidy cut in looking from her mother to Andy. "Of course they are." Andy paled and Miranda nearly did faint that time.

"No, girls we're just friends." Both girls looked skeptical. Cassidy pat her mother's hand.

"You know we would love you just the same." Miranda pursed her lips to stifle the laughter she felt bubbling up, she didn't want to encourage the girls. "Why wouldn't you be? You don't have great relationships with men unless they're your friends. You don't have any women friends except for Andy and she was half naked in your bedroom. What are we supposed to think?" Miranda blushed and glanced at Andy, who just sat there with a hand over her mouth giggling. The older woman determined that Cassidy was to smart for her own good.

"She removed her dress so I wouldn't get black hair spray on it." Cassidy glanced at a nodding Andy.

"But it's black." Miranda sucked her teeth and glared at Andy after the younger woman burst into laughter once more.

"It's Prada. Andrea, you're not helping. They think you prefer women too; I'm not alone in this." Andy shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

"It doesn't bother me. I thought I knew who I was when I was with Nate, but now I know who I truly am." Miranda's eyes glazed over, finding what Andy said to be very sexy. The editor smirked and raked her eyes over Andy.

"So do you like girls or not?" Andy faced Caroline and blushed.

"I don't think that's an appropriate question to ask an adult." Miranda's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Sorry Andy." The twins said in unison as they bowed their heads to finish their supper. Miranda cleared her throat and bowed her head as well.

"Are you ill Miranda?" Andy mimicked the older woman from earlier. Miranda locked her eyes onto Andy's

"No… We'll talk later." An uncomfortable silence settled amongst the inhabitants of the table. As soon as Caroline and Cassidy were done, they excused themselves to costume make-up application. Miranda stood and beckoned the younger woman with a finger. Andy stood hesitantly, unsure if she should leave the table a mess. The Priestly women were spoiled. She followed Miranda into the living room and sat down while Miranda retrieved a wine glass from a cabinet at the far side of the room. With glass and bottle of wine in hand, Miranda returned. The silver haired woman handed the glass to Andy and removed the cork. Miranda smirked when she was Andy hold her glass straight up. She wrapped her free fingers around Andy's hand and tilted the glass while pouring the intoxicated liquid into the glass. "Andrea…" Andy halted her, stopping her from pouring any more wine and from continuing her thought.

"I know what you're going to say." Miranda quirked an eyebrow as she looked down at the other woman.

"You do?" Andy nodded, took a sip of her wine and choked as the red liquid warmed her throat. "You're not used to good wine." Miranda sat down next to the deprived brunette.

"You're going to say that I shouldn't have interfered with your kids." The older woman shook her head while placing the wine bottle on the table.

"Oh, no. Heavens, Andrea! Why would I do that? You actually stood up to them even though you thought it was the wrong thing for you to do. When I don't say something about their behavior, it's usually due to the fact that I'm oblivious to it or that I'm to distracted to notice what they're doing. In this case I was distracted by the fact that my children think me to be your lover." The older woman paused and swallowed hard. "I applaud you for stepping in. No one should be subjected to questioning they are not comfortable with. I wouldn't want anyone to submit to it because I'm Miranda Priestly, Ice Queen extraordinaire and those are my children. If it makes you uncomfortable, correct it." Miranda finished with a smirk and a shrug. Andy adjusted herself on the couch and sipped at her wine once more making her choke again. Warm fingers wrapped around Andy's hand and began to swirl the wine. "You have to aerate it." After a few seconds of swirling the wine, the editor guided it up to the young woman's lips. Brown eyes flickered from Miranda's to the warm hand on hers. "This time when you sip, let it coat your tongue. Let it caress you from tip to back…" Andy shivered slightly and tipped the glass. She did as she was told and hummed in contentment. Icy blue eyes regarded Andy through dark lashes. "Better?" A purr sounded from deep in the editor's alabaster throat. Andy nodded, raised her glass, and tried to change the mood before she did something she would regret. Miranda smirked and reached for her glass from earlier and mimicked the girl.

"To our new friendship…" Andy moved to clink her glass against Miranda's, but the older woman pulled away.

"May it bloom and grow." With that, Miranda tipped her glass and the two glasses met in a kiss instead of a clink. Both women sipped their wine and settled into a comfortable silence. Miranda shifted in her seat, crossing her legs, and stared into her glass of wine that was cradled in both her hands.

"What did you want to say earlier?" Andy broke the silence, turning to the older woman. Miranda fumbled with her words before she looked into Andy's eyes.

"Well…" Miranda played with the stem of her glass. "Are you a lesbian?" Andy sighed; she should have known it was headed in this direction.

"I don't really know. I've dated men; I never had a lesbian relationship or experience." Miranda nodded and settled back, stretching an arm over the back of the couch where the younger woman sat.

"You're not straight though?" Thin, long fingers played along the pattern of the couch as bright blue orbs followed the arch of the young woman's back.

"Where were you when, I was trying to figure this out last month?" With a raspy chuckle, Miranda stilled her finger.

"I'm not sure it is figured out." Andy glanced back at the other woman. "Who's the woman that… made you switch teams?" A finger flew out and pointed at the fashionista.

"No, I'm not embarrassing myself more by telling you who did this to me." Miranda nodded and returned to her wine. Andy lowered her defenses, but felt she should stay alert.

"Someone from work then?" A playful glare was thrown her way, and the owner of those chocolate brown eyes let it slide. "It's nothing to be ashamed about; almost every woman questions their sexuality at one point in their lives." The younger woman wanted, so desperately, to ask if she had any such experience, but that's one thing she knew she could never ask Miranda. Andy shrugged her shoulders in defeat and faced forward once again. "Emily?" With one eye closed and the other just barely peeking out from its lids, the young woman cringed at Miranda. "She's attractive. I'm shallow when it comes to my employees. No one who works for me will ever be unattractive." A smirk spread across full lips as the girl's expression eased.

"So, you think I'm attractive?" Like a tennis match, Andy served and Miranda counter hit.

"You're quite fetching, Andrea." Pale fingers reached and plucked at the silver locks of the wig. Thundering steps sounded from the stair case and suddenly miniature versions of Elphaba and Glinda appeared before them. Miranda pulled back her hand as if it were on fire. Cassidy turned to her green painted sister and whispered almost inaudibly to their mother's trained ears.

"I told you they liked each other." With wide eyes, the older woman stood and placed her glass on the table in front of her.

"Alright. Everyone ready?" Andy tipped her glass back and drained the wine.

"You have to put your fangs back in." With a roll of her gorgeous blue eyes, Miranda went upstairs; when she returned, here eye make-up was darkened and her lips were the same color of the dress, making her lips look like rose petals. Brown eyebrows arched and a whispered "Youch" slipped past the young woman's lips. "You look hot as a vampire." Both redheaded girls whipped around to stare at Andy. Her mouth watered as nausea settled in her stomach. She smacked herself mentally. _Why would you say that out loud? _Unknown to Andy,Miranda had brought down the white fur that was crucial to her costume and tossed it at her in a familiar fashion. The older woman ushered her girls out the door and pressed a hand to Andy's lower back, nearly pressing herself against the young woman's side.

"I vant to suck your blood." Chills ran down her spin, making her muscles tighten and her head tingle deliciously. When she recovered, Miranda was already out the door.

"Don't let Irv hear you say that; he'll take it literally." Andy closed and locked the door behind her all the while smiling to herself, lost in the memory of her boss' hand against her back. She realized that her secret crush has been… friendly as of late and wondered if Miranda was normally like this with her friends. Before the girl slipped into the car, she pushed both arms through the jacket and hopped in. The night went on without a hitch; the girls went house to house with both adults tailing them. A few of the houses they went to tried to scare all four women, majority failed except for a mansion on the corner of Miranda's street. The front yard was piled in leaves and the house was dark. A black cat crossed their paths and the brunette cursed the feline then turned to face a silver arched eyebrow. "Yes, I'm superstitious." As soon as they stepped foot on the porch, two men jumped out from the leaves making the young woman jump back. She collided with a warm body and realized she was in her boss' arms. Warm brown eyes locked on to bright blue before both women pulled away from each other. Caroline and Cassidy stood nudging each other with huge grins.

"Any reason to touch me…" Miranda joked while Andy glared.

"As I recall, you had your arms around me." She averted her baby blue eyes with hints of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, well… Let's wrap this up and go home girls." Miranda watched while the girls ran up to the door avoiding the men who stood there in looking highly aroused at the display from the two adult women. They retrieved their candy and went back home. As soon as that front door opened, the twins rushed inside and spilled the contents of their pumpkins on the floor. "Not too much girls. And you must brush your teeth very well before bed." A motherly glow spread over the editor while she watched her children pick out their favorite candy and trade if they needed to. With a smile, Andy moved up behind Miranda and leaned over.

"I have to go; I have something I have to do at home." Miranda hugged her body and walked Andy to the door. "Ok, well I'll see you Monday." With a nod of her silvery head, the editor opened the door for the brunette.

"I'll see you then." An awkward moment past where they didn't know how to end the night, but Miranda just bowed her head. "Goodnight, Andrea." The young woman smiled and returned the bow.

"Goodnight, Miranda." Andy turned and began walking down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miranda, I don't know how, but you have to get on their good side again." Irv was absolutely livid since he found out sales on _Runway_ has dropped _dramatically_.

"I would like to know what is expected of me. How about a dramatic publicity stunt where I degrade myself with some nobody young enough to be my daughter?" Miranda's sarcasm wasn't all too refreshing; it's what made her who she is.

"Fix it, Miranda or I'll assume you're taking your retirement early." Irv pointed a finger at her, making the editor want to reach out and snap it in half. Miranda pursed her lips and walked out of his office with Emily tailing her.

"Get me an interview with The Advocate. Get a hold of James and set up a meeting with him and Nigel. Then have Leslie up the publicity on the interview with The Advocate." Emily nodded as she jotted down every demand her boss shot out.

Miranda strutted into her office and sat down with a huff. She pressed a finger above the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She was getting a migraine. "Andrea…" It was barely audible outside her office, but the girl came running never the less.

"Miranda?" The older woman looked up with tired eyes. The older woman forgot her headache for the second that the brunette came into view.

"Get me something for this migraine, please." Andy nodded and walked out wondering if Miranda ever said please to anyone, including her friends.

It took her two minutes to locate the Excedrin and grab a Pellegrino. When she returned to the office, the lights in Miranda's office were off and the blinds were closed. It would have been completely dark if it weren't for the light coming from the outer office. Yet, she still couldn't quite make out the editor.

"Miranda?" Full lips whispered into the dark, as Andy squinted and looked around the room. She heard shifting before silver hair came into view, light catching it slightly. A pale hand stretched out while the other hand squeezed at the back of the owner's neck. Andy walked quickly to the desk, opening the bottle. She cupped Miranda's hand so that the pills wouldn't spill out and tapped out two white tablets onto a wrinkled palm. Hands still spooned, icy blue eyes searched the younger woman's. With her heart racing, the brunette folded the other woman's fingers over the pills and leaned over to place a kiss on the woman's alabaster knuckles. She sat the water down, her hand shaking. "Drink it down with water and I'll go get you some coffee. They say it works better with caffeine." Andy kept her voice at a whisper, mindful of Miranda's throbbing head. A strange giddy feeling consumed her. Five minutes later, Andy returned with her coffee. The older woman reached for the scalding coffee and drank a big gulp and prayed it would work while her second assistant scampered off.

"Emily." Miranda listened as she heard frantic whispers outside her door. She caught "She's calling you..." and "You need to pay attention..." before Emily very nearly sprinted over to Miranda.

"Yes, Miranda?" Internally, Miranda winced; the assistant was too loud.

"Emily, are you under the impression that I've suddenly lost my hearing?" Miranda didn't give any time for Emily to respond. "Have you confirmed The Advocate or James?"

"Yes, Miranda. The Advocate would like to speak to you on the 17th and I set up a meeting with James Holt and Nigel for next Friday. James said that he's on board with the direction you're taking and will assist with Jacqueline Follet in anyway he can." Emily didn't have to look at Miranda to know she was pleased

"That's all." As soon as Emily walked out of the office, Miranda rested her head in her hands and sighed. She should really go home, but there was too much to do. Hopefully, she thought, this migraine will fade away. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to fall asleep but couldn't fight it anymore. She drifted to sleep with her head cradled in the crook of her arm, breathing softly.

Andy walked into the dark office and halted as she heard the slow rhythm of deep breathing. She moved to turn on the light, then thought better of it. If Miranda was, in fact, asleep she didn't want to embarrass the older woman. Her eyes adjusted to the dark enough for her to make out Miranda's sleeping form. She looked peaceful, the brunette hated to wake her, but the run through was this afternoon. In fifteen minutes, the girl corrected herself. She reached out to gently caress a soft cheek, unable to contain herself. Smoothing back a few stray, silver strands of the older woman's hair, she smiled. Miranda stirred and sat up groggily, unaware that Andy had been adoring her.

"Was I snoring?" The editor wasn't embarrassed, but she did kick herself for falling asleep when there was so much to be done.

"No, you were angelic…ally quiet." Miranda squeezed the back of her neck once more as she thought about that statement.

"Andrea, you would make a brilliant wife, the way you take care of me." The whispered words slipped out without intention. She let it go; it was said already and there was nothing she could do to take it back. The girl smiled and reached out to brush back a lock of silver hair back without thinking. She pulled back with a fear that she had gone to far, especially after what was said. Blue eyes searched brown with a softness the girl missed because of the darkness. "It comes natural to you, does it? What happened to hating me?" Miranda teased lightly.

"I never hated you." The older woman settled for that answer and another snort of laughter came out. Andy had to smile. "I like you very much… sometimes." With a glare, the editor reached over and barely swatted her on the arm

"Send them in." She referred to the gaggle of people outside her office. The assistant was already in motion, opening the doors to her boss' office to allow the racks to fit though. "And turn on the light, please and… thank you very much, darling." Andy flicked on the switch and looked back at Miranda in surprise to find her lips curled in a smirk and her eyes squinted at the light.

"Are you doing any better?" Miranda sighed and shook her head. "I'll call your masseuse and your acupuncturist and see what I can do to get rid of that migraine." Miranda nodded, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light as she watched Andy leave her office through her lashes. Runway crew began filing in; as soon as they settled in her office, Miranda turned to the entire group.

"Do not talk; just show me what you have." Even with her whispering, her tone left them with a "do not fuck with La Priestly" feeling. Andy chose that moment to comeback into her office. Being the smart girl that she is, she walked up to Miranda and turned her back to the crowd.

"They both seem t-" Cut off by a warm hand on hers, Andy looked down then back at Miranda.

"Tell me later." Miranda gave her a quick pat before turning to everyone else, who were frantically looking for something that would please Miranda. Andy walked out of the office in a daze, trying to remember how Miranda's hand felt on hers. Andy sat at her desk, listening to the ruffle of fabrics coming from Miranda's office. After every outfit, Miranda gave a casual "no". Andy found herself smirking when Miranda finally got fed up. "Give me that Valentino." After a pause, Miranda seemed more aggravated. "The lavender cocktail dress." Another pause rolled by. "And the Louboutin magenta pumps." Andy heard her hum in satisfaction. "Nigel where are the accessories for this dress?" With an "mmm" Andy could tell Miranda was smiling. "Yes, Elsa Peretti has done a fine job with those pearls."

"We need something…" Andy had the outfit put together in her head and thought the outfit could use a belt and a jacket. "A jacket, maybe." Miranda "mmm"ed again, obviously pleased that their minds were working now.

"Her fingers are bare; put this on. And this too." Andy was upset she wasn't in that room looking at what that young model was wearing, it sounded interesting enough.

"Hmmm… add that vintage Chanel pearl belt." After a pause, Miranda went into warped speed. "Remove the jacket switch out the shoes with the Jimmy Choos silk satin and we're done. That's all." Everyone rushed out of the room not wanting to get Miranda in a bad mood. Andy saw the model rush by looking fabulous in her Tiffany notes cuff and amethyst iolite flower ring. "Andrea." Andy scurried into Miranda's office. Miranda didn't look up. "You were saying? Turn the light off." Andy flicked the light off and rounded the desk. "Thank you." Miranda rested her head in her arms on the desk.

"Both your acupuncturist and masseuse are on vacation…" Andy worried her bottom lip.

"Figures." Miranda was very sarcastic in everything she did.

"Together. I knew they owned the business together, but I didn't know they we-" Miranda interrupted.

"Lovers. Yes." Miranda said it like it if she was stating "Cher has had plastic surgery." It wasn't a big shock to her.

"Well your masseuse told me about a pressure point that could be helpful to relaxing the migraine away." Miranda "hmmm"ed and stretched out her neck, turning her head to place her forehead on her arms.

"Have at it, Andrea. God knows you've been looking for a new way to touch me." Miranda teased gently.

"I have not! You touched me last time…" Feeling stupid, Andy smacked her forehead.

"Yes, I did. Now massage me, Andrea." Andy moved behind Miranda and reached her hands out apprehensively. She rested her hands on the lean shoulders and began with gentle squeezing, which elicited a sigh from the older woman. Soon, with gained confidence, the girl was circling her thumbs over knots and slightly pinching the muscle at the nape of Miranda's neck. Her boss' masseuse told her to work where the shoulders curves into the neck. The other woman became uncensored. Moans, grunts, and a handful of "that's good" and "right there" slipped past her lips without restraint.

Despite her trying to remain calm, Andy got a little worked up listening to the older woman's obvious appreciation for the massage. Andy's face was flushed and either it was a true work out getting kinks out of someone's shoulders or the mere touch of Miranda made her blood boil.

"You have wonderful hands, Andrea." Miranda moaned and mumbled something about Andy's other hidden talents, making Andy blush harder.

"How's your head?" Miranda's head snapped up in attention.

"If I said it's much better would you stop?" The girl clamped down on her bottom lip to keep her from smiling too much. Truth be told, Andy was pleasantly shocked; Miranda didn't want her to stop.

"I do have work that needs to be done." The fashionista swiveled around to face her assistant and instead found herself at eye level with a seductive cleavage line. She glanced up at Andy's face and was able to tell that her attention was not on the woman before her.

"What?" The older woman turned her chair back around and saw as Emily scurried back to her desk. "Ah! Emily is ever the nosey one." The girl snorted in response.

"That was the fifth time she's done that." Miranda purred a "mmm" in understanding.

"She probably thought I sounded too satisfied in here. She couldn't possibly see in here. Her imagination is playing tricks on her." Andy gasped and looked down at Miranda, who had turned her chair once more. Taking a step back, Andy realized how close she was to Miranda.

"You don't think she honestly thinks we wer…?" Miranda arched an eyebrow and realized it didn't have the desired effect in the dark. Settling for a shrug, Miranda's mischievous nature gave her an idea.

"Andrea, would you massage my feet before you go back to work?" The older woman was up to something. The girl was all to curious to find out what. She nodded and knelt down. Miranda slipped out of her pumps and put a foot on each of Andy's thighs making sure to keep her own thighs tightly pressed together. As soon as her hands wrapped around the editor's foot, the older woman threw back her head and readied herself to cause a commotion. "Oh! Mmm! Andrea!" The brunette looked up in shock then began to laugh as she saw Emily's head pop up from around the corner. The fashionista shrank in her seat laughing silently. Her shoulders shook and her eyes brimmed with tears. Andy itched to kiss her. The young woman swatted Miranda on the thigh getting an "ugh" in return.

"You are positively evil, Miranda Priestly." Miranda chuckled shamelessly.

"Only on the days that end in Y." With her best shark smile on display, Miranda waggled her eyebrows.

"Ain't that the truth." Miranda pursed her lips sending Andy into a fit of giggles. Completely unlike herself, the older woman reached forward and cupped her assistant's face gently and pressed her forehead to the other woman's. It shocked the girl for a second then she smiled while Miranda pulled away.

"You're such a good sport, Andrea." Miranda slipped back into her pumps. "You may go back to work." The editor smiled and turned her chair around to continue on her days work. Andy, however, felt suddenly deprived.

"What if I don't want to work now?" She chuckled nervously. Swiveling around once more, Miranda realized that tone lacked humor. Her Andrea didn't want to feel alone.

"I think you've developed a little crush on your boss." Andy was thankful that it was dark in Miranda's office. She didn't want the other woman to think she was right..

"I think you're full of yourself." The older woman smirked when she saw Andy smile. She felt a tug on her heart when Andy stood.

"You'll miss me." An insecure joke slipped from the editor before Andy reached over and grabbed the back of the other woman's chair to turn her around.

"You'll miss me more." The brunette responded showing she had similar insecurities. Hearing the older woman sigh, Andy decided to plant a kiss on her cheek. Surprising herself and Miranda, she pulled back nervously.

"Maybe next time, you'll find the proper target." Miranda jested shyly. Andy flicked the light on when she got to the door. When she glanced back, she caught Miranda staring and blushing. On her way out of the office, she swayed her hips a little bit more than necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

It was too dark and cold of a night to be Thanksgiving, but Andy realized it wasn't the night that was giving her the blues. It has been 3 weeks since she's seen Miranda outside of the office. the first two weeks had past busily, leaving no time for the editor to unwind. She was lucky if she got a text from the older woman during the week. The young woman's parents arrived on the last week, making Andy agonize over how much time was being stolen from the two friends. Convinced that Miranda had been trying to push her away, the brunette pressed her forehead to the cold window while her parents bustled about in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready. Andy flopped on the couch, toying with her phone. She was tempted to call Miranda and wish her a Happy Thanksgiving, but she knew the editor was probably spending that precious time with her daughters.

"What's the matter, honey?" Mr. Sachs walked over to his pouting daughter and sat next to her with a sigh. "Woman troubles? Or should I say Miranda troubles?" He wrapped and arm around Andy's shoulders. The young woman Smiled sadly. "Why don't you call her?" Mr. Sachs looked up from his daughter to his wife, who was making her way over to them. With a shrug, the young brunette tossed her cell to the other side of the couch.

"She's with her daughters. What am I supposed to say to her anyway? Why haven't you talked to me even though we've both been extremely busy? That seems a bit childish, dad." The girl sighed in frustration. Mrs. Sachs swooped down on her husbands lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"She may not know you love her, but she has to know you care about her. Wish her a Happy Thanksgiving. I'm sure she'll appreciate you taking the time to call." Mrs. Sachs offered, but in a fit of confusion, Andy nodded, shrugged then shook her head.

"I don't know, Ma. Sometimes I seem to eager. I don't even know if she's avoiding me on purpose. Maybe she doesn't want me in her life anymore. Or she could just be that busy." The girl had an excuse for everything, but her parents were reluctant to let their child suffer.

"Why don't we sit down and eat and maybe you'll figure out what you want to do." Mr Sachs chimed in, hopeful that his daughter will have the guts to call Miranda. All three got up and sat at the well set table. Dinner went by silently; Andy barely ate, she pushed her food around her plate while sighing. "Ok, I think I've had enough; call her, Andrea Hailey Sachs, or I will." Mr. Sachs looked into his daughter's eyes, leaving Andy with a memory of her childhood.

"I can't, Daddy. She's with her girls." Andy whined, finding it easy to bypass her father's firm ultimatum.

"Then send her a message. Oh, what do they call it? Tex?" Mrs. Sachs waved her hands through the air while grasping at straws. Andy giggled and received a swat from her mother.

"Text, Mother, text." The girl stood up to retrieve her phone and shrieked. Both her parents looked up, startled.

"What? Someone die?" Mrs. Sachs exaggerated while standing up and made her way to her daughter. When she looked down at the phone and smiled. "She sent her a message." She wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"What does it say?" Mr. Sachs' eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. Andy glanced up at them then returned to her phone.

"It says, 'I remember you telling me that your parents are in town for the week. I hope you're enjoying their company. I know your time is limited with them so, I'll be brief: Happy Thanksgiving. Heart MP." With a grin, the girl looked up at her parents.

"Well? Message her back!" Her mother shrieked with a smile while Mr. Sachs chuckled.

"What do I say?" The young brunette looked panicked.

"What does your heart tell you to say?" Mr. Sachs is such a romantic. The girl worried a bottom lip while she thought.

"I miss her." She offered as an answer and her father nodded. Andy pounded the keys, but couldn't force herself to send it. "I can't say that to her; she'll know, I don't want her to know." She rolled her eyes at how juvenile it would seem to someone so classy as Miranda. A quick movement out of the corner of her eye, then her phone was gone.

"I miss you." Mrs. Sachs read aloud. "Perfect! How long do you plan on keeping her in the dark?" She pressed send while Andy made desperate attempts to get her phone back. "Sent." Mrs. Sachs said all too cheerfully while Andy glared on.

"I hate you right now." The girl pouted and fell onto the couch to panic quietly. Mrs. Sachs shook her head and moved to sit down next to her husband. It has only been a few minutes when Andy's phone vibrated. "If this says 'we need to talk' I'm never talking to you again." She joked, getting a chuckle from her mother. She opened the message and read aloud. "'Come over after dinner. I don't have the girls, so I'm all alone and I miss you too.'" Tears welled up behind her eyelids. "Have I told you that I love you lately?" Andy chuckled with relief, getting nods and smiles from both her parents. She nervously shifted and looked apprehensively at them.

"Go." Mr. and Mrs. Sachs nodded again, receiving a grin from Andy. She text that she was on her way while walking in the general direction of the door.

"Thank you!" She called back before leaving. On her way to Miranda's townhouse, Andy stopped by a liquor store and picked up the most expensive bottle of whiskey. She took a cab the rest of the way, feeling less and less confident with each mile. Before they reached the townhouse, the brunette glanced at the meter, estimated how much it would come out to, and shoved money in the cab driver's direction. She nearly jumped out of the car when she saw her destination, torn between wanting to see Miranda and being extremely nervous. When she finally arrived, she had to force herself to the door and to ring the bell. A shadow through the covered glass became a clear silhouette before the door opened. Miranda looked beaten and worn in her silk pajamas. "Hi, babe." Andy tested getting a weak smile from the older woman. Miranda closed the door, leaving her arm stretched to pull the brunette into a hug.

"Hello, darling." The editor moved in, enveloping the younger woman and meaning to kiss her cheek but missed; a tender kiss was planted just under the girls jaw. She ignored it but Andy made it awkward when she stiffened. When they pulled away, the brunette lifted the bottle in her hand, showing the other woman that she bought a peace offering. With a nod, the Editor lead the girl into the living room. She assumed her former position at the corner of the couch while the other woman set the bottle down on the table and went to retrieve two short glasses. When the brunette turned, she became aware of a pair of blue eyes following her every move. Returning with the glasses in hand, Andy sat near to Miranda. The bottoms of the glasses met the wood of the table with two soft clunks before the brunette opened the whiskey bottle and poured a shot's worth in each glass. Brown eyes locked onto icy blue while one of the glasses was handed over. Miranda knocked it back instead of sipping it; her throat exposed while swallowing, making the other woman follow the outline of the tendon all the way down to the dip at the base of her throat. She watched as the editor's eyes slid shut and her head tipped forward. With a sigh, Miranda switched positions, pressing her back against the arm and bending her knees.

"Busy month?" The younger woman asked and sipped at her whiskey. Miranda scoffed and wrapped one arm around her leg.

"Every month is busy with what I have to do, but this one has been especially brutal." She lowered her forehead to her knees. "I just don't feel like doing anything these days." The confession was quiet and muffled. Andy nodded before taking into account that the other woman couldn't see her.

"That sounds like depression. What are you depressed about?" The young woman reached over and caressed a pale hand with the back of her index finger. That same hand turned over and took the younger woman's in a firm hold. Andy was slightly surprised, but this was comfort; she could do comfort.

"I think it's more stress than depression." Miranda looked up and tightened her hold before letting go. "Irv is threatening my position again and I have to find someone to replace Nigel." Blue orbs rolled as a sigh of exhaustion escaped from the older woman.

"You can't promote Liza?" Andy but her glass down in front of her before returning her attention to the other woman.

"His assistant? She doesn't… She's not quiet ready." Miranda mumbled while the other woman pulled her feet onto her lap.

"I can set up interviews if you'd like." The girl pressed her thumbs into the arch of the sole and began kneading away the tension.

"No business tonight, just…" A groan slipped and the editor waved away the girl's suggestion. "Oh God! Keep doing that." She melted into the couch as chills rippled through her body.

A grin erupted on Andy's face. She hoped it was enough to cover the blush that threatened to expose her secret.

"Feel good?" A hum of contentment was her only response. She decided to push her luck and slipped her thumb lower while reaching up to wrap her hand around the tendon, cradling the editor's foot in her palm. Both her thumbs circled around two different pressure points, one at the other woman's ankle and the other near the heal of her foot. Andy glanced up, watching as the older woman shifted to recline her head. As soon as Miranda's eyes closed, Andy allowed her eyes to roam the editor's body. The hypnotic rise and fall of the older woman's chest held her attention for a second before she raked her eyes downwards, over the flat abdomen and settled on lean thighs. A muscle twitched, making brown orbs flash up to the silver haired woman's face. No, she had not been caught; the other woman still had her head reclined and her eyes shut. Unable to control herself, she dragged her eyes over Miranda's breasts again. She was surprised to see the editor's breathing became shallow. Mesmerized, she looked on. Flesh puckered and kissed the silk fabric making Andy's mouth water. She felt excitement crash land between her legs as she pulled her eyes away. The girl felt like she was intruding when her peripherals detected movement. From the corner of her eye, she saw Miranda's pale hand lift and glide across her body. The girl though that maybe the other woman was checking to see if her nipples had, indeed, hardened.

"Andrea… What are you doing?" The editor's voice dropped two octaves, making her sound like she was just offered vintage Chanel goods.

"Relaxing you." The assistant looked up only to be taken aback by how carnal the other woman's expression was. The usually stoic woman's lips were parted, pupils were dilated, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Yes… well… I've never needed a cigarette after a massage." Her mind clouded with lascivious thoughts, she gazed over at the girl. "There are pressure points in the foot that sexually stimulates one if done correctly." She continued with a nod. "You hit both of them." Her lungs inflated sharply, when Andy didn't relent.

"That?" The girl's eyebrow rose when she pressed against the arch. "And that?" Watching Miranda react to her touch like that was driving her crazy but she had to play innocent for fear of being rejected.

"That would be them." The editor strained to keep from biting her bottom lip and very nearly sighed in relief when the other woman released her foot. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that was purposely done." A high pitched laugh that was akin to a squeak met her ears. "But then I'm left with one question: Why would you ever want to seduce an old woman like me?" She bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the girl roll her eyes.

"You're nuts! You are incredibly sexy, Miranda! I mean… I-you…" Andy's stutter came to a stop when a grey eyebrow rose.

"That's an unusual word to hear from someone as young as you." Miranda pulled her feet away slowly, dragging them across the cushion while one thought crossed her mind: _Am I the one you can't get out of your mind, Andrea?_

"I think using 'hot' to describe an attractive person died when Paris Hilton began abusing it." The brunette reached for her drink and tossed it back with a groan. _I was almost exposed_, the assistant thought.

The editor observed a range of emotions play on her guest's features.

"What's wrong?" Miranda wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knee. Her eyes followed her assistant as the girl poured herself another shot and gulped it down. Brown eyes slowly crept up the silk pajamas and locked on to the editors.

"I'm definitely a lesbian." The brunette let out a nervous chuckle, receiving a smile from the fashionista. Andy bowed her head, keeping her eyes glued to her lap. "Nate called me last week." The girl paused and fidgeted.

"Go on." Miranda's voice could have kept and ice sculpture from melting on a hot summer day.

"He wanted to visit me sometime next month. Mind you, I haven't seen him or heard from him since we went to Paris. He said he wants me back, but I cant even bare the though of kissing him. That's when it occurred to me that I can't lie about who I am anymore. I already came out to my parents last week, before they came over and they seem to be taking it well. My mother said that she knew since I was little. She also mentioned something about an obsession with Wonder Woman reruns." Andy giggled getting a snort from Miranda.

"A lesbian who had an infatuation with Linda Carter. No, that's not stereo typical." The editor mocked with a chuckle. She pulled back when the girl reached over to slap her arm, but the assistant stopped in mid air.

"How do you know if that's stereo typical?" Andy pulled back and watched as the other woman picked on invisible lint on her knee "Miranda? Is there something you're not telling me?" She reached over and touched under the editor's chin, forcing the other woman to make eye contact.

"I might as well tell you; it'll be coming in the next edition of The Advocate anyway." Miranda took Andy's hand in hers and sighed. "I did have a lesbian fling." Her eyes flickered to the girls dropped jaw. "It was the seventies and I was in college. I didn't have to lie to that ridiculous excuse for a magazine. Well, not much." She let out a harsh chuckle. "I was a little vague on the details. I do have to maintain my image, and you shouldn't admit to drinking an abnormal amount of alcohol. Then you're perceived as an alcoholic and I am not an alcoholic." Miranda sighed and released her grip on the girl's hand.

"So your only experience is one drunken night?" The girl giggled while the older woman turned her body and crossed her legs.

"No, when I said fling, I meant it." The editor glanced over at her guest and felt a blush spread over her cheeks at the simple smirk she was given. "And what do you mean only experience? You're supposed to be a lesbian; what kind of experience do you have?" With a raised eyebrow, Miranda fought back.

"Damn… you're right, I need to get laid." The assistant nudged her boss' shoulder gently. "It's nice to hear your experience doesn't end at a drunken unmemorable night." She reached over and rubbed the other woman's back before pulling away quickly.

"Oh, I remember that night, more so than the others. It was our first night together and I had done some research prior." When the editor heard her assistant stifle a laugh, she began to chuckle. Both women collapsed together and submitted to the laughter that threatened to cramp their stomachs.

"Miranda Priestly, always the over achiever." The older woman glared at her assistant though a grin. "What did you learn?" The girl asked all to seriously.

"If you want to know, find out for yourself." Miranda stood and just before Andy decided to be a smart ass.

"That sounded like an invitation." The editor turned to face her assistant with a smirk.

"Maybe… when hell freezes over." A thin hand reached out and jostled Andy's head by her jaw. "It could happen." A quick sashay of her hips and the woman left the room only to return in a few seconds with two bottles of Pellegrino. "Drink this. That whiskey was horrible and is liable to leave you with a headache." The girl took the bottle from Miranda while standing.

"I actually should get going. I don't want my parents to get the wrong idea." She flicked her wrist and opened the bottle of water to take a sip.

"Why would the get the wrong idea? Didn't you tell them you were coming here?" Miranda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes…" The girl squinted her eyes, trying to figure out where this was going.

"Didn't you tell them that I'm simply a friend?" The older woman's eyebrows were no longer stuck together, but arched in slight annoyance. Andrea nodded and visibly shrank. _That's where it's going…_

"Yes…" The girl made a face and began to fidget with her bottle of Pellegrino.

"Have you told them about the woman you are interested in?" Miranda watched as Andy took a huge swig of her water.

"Yes, bu-" The girl was cut off before she could explain herself.

"You didn't tell them exactly who this woman is, so they think it's me?" Instead of being upset, she looked amused. The brunette didn't want to press her luck.

"I don't know… maybe?" Andy lied. With a chuckle, Miranda reached forward and cupped her assistant's cheek.

"You are precious." She leaned in and gave Andy a quick, innocent, peck on the lips. It was sweet and familiar; a kiss she would give her daughters, not a lover. Still, the brunette was stunned. "You should get home before they think "The Dragon Lady" ate you alive." The older woman pulled back her hand and headed for the door with her assistant tailing her. She opened the door gracefully. "Well… Goodnight, darling." She reached out, once more, and cupped the back of Andy's head while leaning in to kiss her forehead. The girl sighed and smiled when Miranda pulled away.

"G'night babe." On her way out, Andy had one thought: _A kiss on the forehead… Yeah, she definitely doesn't think of you as a lover. _The door closed behind her and she realized that answer wasn't acceptable. She'll show Miranda what she's missing. Andy glanced back at the house with a smirk. _Let the games begin._


	8. Getting Through the Holidays

Andy collected three wine glasses and passed them out. She eased into her seat while reaching for the wine. The cheap liquid filled their glasses and they simultaneously took a sip.

It's been a while since she's seen or talked to her friends, but nothing about them has changed. Andrea, on the other hand, has learned the ways of the fashion world and took advantage of it.

Silence hovered while Andy fidgeted with the stem of her glass. Doug watched her twirl the glass between her fingers and sigh.

"What's going on, Andy? I haven't seen you this nervous since you told us you were switching teams." He offered a playful smirk when she made eye contact.

"Well…" Andy began while chanting _I'm a mature adult, I can handle this,_ like a mantra in her thoughts. "This is so ninth grade of me." She rolled her eyes and Lily understood.

"Aww our little lesbian's growing up." Lily feigned tears by wiping the corner of her eye. Doug responded with a chuckle and leaned forward to swat Andy's knee.

"Who is it?" He asked with a secretive smile.

"Um… an older woman…?" She gulped down her wine. Doug shot Lily a look and chuckled strangely.

"What's her name?" Lily asked while her eyebrow shot up, her attitude akin to Miranda's. Andrea laughed nervously and shifted in her seat. Doug and Lily exchanged curious glances.

"Miranda Priestly…" the girl drew out and eyed her friends. Lily held out her hand and Doug slapped a 20 in it.

"I told you I knew her better." She put away the money and turned to poke fun, but found an upset Andy.

"You're an ass! I cannot believe the both of you!" The girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aww, c'mon Andy! It was just a friendly bet." Doug tried but the brunette wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, at least you know we don't care. Miranda's treating you like someone special. She takes you out and wants to spend holidays with you. Hell, I'd like to get to know this Miranda." Lily finished with a chuckle, melting Andy's angry demeanor.

"Seriously!" Doug added with a nod.

"It's not just how she treats me." With a sigh, Andy settled against the back of her chair. "I'm physically attracted to her. I can see myself touching her in ways that I have not yet experienced." The girl shivered and closed her eyes for a second. "I want her and I want her to want me." Andy rolled her eyes after daring a glance at her friends. Both Lily and Doug broke out into song.

"I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm begging you to beg me." They dissolved into a fit of giggles while Andy shot them a look.

"Shut up!" The brunette shrieked.

"Anyway, how do you know she doesn't want you?" Lily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as if Miranda were the easiest person to figure out. She couldn't understand how someone who has allowed another person in, after being so guarded, could not have strong feelings for that person.

"She kissed me." Andy shrugged the statement out.

"Lesbo say what?" Doug's gay nature came out with a head roll. Lily's eyes went wide and a smirk played at the corners of her lips.

"Not in the way you think. It was a kiss you give your kid before bed time. Then she kissed my forehead." Andy shook her head sadly and poured another glass of wine. "She flirts all the time." She downed her second glass of wine before her phone rang.

"Speak of the devil…" Doug handed the phone over to his buzzed friend.

"I'll put her on speaker, but… shush. Ok?" The brunette picked up, putting Miranda on speaker "Hi, babe!"

"Hello, darling. I want you to come to breakfast with me and the girls. They miss you something awful. They… um… want you to stay over for their sleepover party." Miranda halted, knowing she had been rambling on. Andy giggled lightly and glanced at her friend's surprised faces.

"A birthday sleepover." She hummed sweetly. "I think that would be lovely. Should I bring anything?" Andy opened and waited for Miranda to take the bait.

"Your lingerie, something simple to remove and with a bow. I want to feel like it's my birthday too." A soft chuckle slipped before she added, "Just a joke, of course. I do think it is quite necessary for you to bring your sleep attire. I doubt the girls will let you go." Miranda sighed softly before continuing. "Anyway, I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning. Be ready by seven thirty." A pause rolled by, letting Andy know that it was her turn to speak.

"Seven thirty? On a Sunday?" The brunette glanced up at her friends.

"Yes… well… I wanted to talk to you about something." A small noise came from the other line. It sounded as if Miranda wanted to continue, but didn't. "I thought we could… talk and…um… I was wondering if you could help me with the decorations for the party." She decided at the last minute; it sounded so much better than _spend the day with me._

"Of course, babe. It's a date." All three friends grinned when Miranda snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Andrea." There was a pause before the editor cleared her throat.

"Miranda…" Her cheeks began to hurt from the grin.

"Hmm?" The editor was pulled out of her day dream.

"I can hear you blushing from here." Large brown eyes sparkled at the sound of the other woman chuckling. Lily and Doug began nudging each other, pointing, and silently giggling.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Good night." With a click, Miranda hung up. Andy burst into laughter.

"You weren't kidding. She's chasing after you yet she's keeping you at bay." Doug said before downing the last of his wine.

"I wonder what she wants to talk about." Lily reached for her suit case and pulled out her pajamas. "Maybe she wants to confess her undying love for you." She laughed as she made her way to the bathroom. Andy rolled her eyes and reached over to pat Doug's knee.

"Are you going to be alright on the couch? Or do you have somewhere else to go?" She put down her phone next to her wine.

"Actually, I'll be staying in a hotel. I am here on business so I get all the benefits." He stuck out his tongue and grinned. "Are you ready to go to bed?" He reached for his luggage and stood up.

"Uh, yeah. I have to be up early." Andy chuckled and stood to walk Doug to the door. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ok, have a good night." She opened the door and watched him walk through.

"Ok, G'night. G'night Lily!" He bellowed into the apartment, making Lily scramble out and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight, baby." Lily planted a huge kiss on his cheek and watched him walk away.

"Ok, let's get to bed." Andy pointed toward the bedroom and waved at the dishes and clothes that littered her living room. "I'll pick that up tomorrow morning." She yawned and ushered Lily to the room.

They snuggled down with murmured "good-nights" and drifted off into slumber. Andy dreamt pissed off Miranda and ringing alarm clocks; completely unaware that she forgot to set hers for the following morning.


End file.
